Don't Mess With the Feathers
by doom-cookie69
Summary: The new fourth seat in squad eleven is gorgeous and kind-not the type of person you would expect from that squad... Until you see her fight. Yumichika X OC


She was amazing

She was amazing...  
She was beautiful. No. Beyond that. She was _perfect_.  
It was a rare thought - No, almost impossible - that he would ever think that highly about anyone other than himself.  
But there he was, staring at the most gorgeous girl he could ever see. Even her name was impossibly beautiful.  
_Belladonna._  
Not only did it literally have the word beautiful in it, it made her seem like a fairy tale princess.  
But not even that could describe her beauty.

She had porcelain skin the color of snow. Light freckles adorned her cheeks. Her lips, cheeks, and eyelids were highlighted in the most perfect tones of pink.  
Wavy, jet-black hair hung elegantly in her hypnotizing, large green-blue eyes that would draw any person to her.  
She was around average height - maybe 5'5 or so - and carried herself with pride. Her shoulders were slightly wide, but fit her perfectly. Her legs had the illusion that they were long, and her fingernails were a deep red. Her rare, above-the-knee yukata was decorated with a cherry blossom pattern, and her white stockings were accentuated by her black shoes.  
She smiled as she caught his gaze with her own, showing him her pearl-white teeth, with dangerously sharp canines.  
"Hello."  
Silk.  
A perfectly sharpened blade slicing through the air in one swift strike.  
The one word repeated, ringing like church bells in his mind.  
She giggled softly and seemed to float over to him.  
Closer now, she smiled.  
"You _can_ talk, right?"  
He nodded and held out the uniform in his arms.  
"I'm supposed to deliver these to you."  
"Well, thank you, um..." She took the uniform from his arms and looked at him questioningly.  
Finally regaining some of his composure, he smirked.  
"Yumichika. The most beautiful male in the whole Soul Society."  
To him, Belladonna had the most magnificent laugh he had ever heard.  
"Well then, Yumichika, I suppose I'll change and head over to meet Zaraki-taicho and Yamamoto-taicho now."

"My name is Belladonna."  
"Would You need a guide to find the main building?" Yumichika asked, smiling his catty smile and leaning towards her.  
"Why, yes. I believe I will," she said in a mocking flirty voice, though seemingly cleansed with kindness. _Goodness knows how she made it into the eleventh division... But hell, I won't question it. I'm glad she's here..._ He thought to himself as Belladonna went to shooing him out the door, grinning.

"So?"  
"What?" Belladonna looked at Yumichika.  
"What seat are you in? Duh," he flipped his hair, and Belladonna held up four fingers. He scoffed.  
"Such an ugly number. I was offered that position, but I decided to take the fifth seat."

Belladonna rolled her eyes and gave a short laugh.

"My apologies, all-knowing Ayasegawa-san. I did not mean to offend you." She put a hand on her chest and gave a mock bow.

"Ooh, so you're a smart one, then?"

"Possibly… Are you going to show me around the sereitei and introduce me to everyone, or not?"

"Yes, just let me find-" Before Yumichika could finish his sentence, a bald man rushed through the door and crashed into Belladonna, sending them both toppling backwards.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika exclaimed in a surprised tone.

Ikkaku was lying on top of Belladonna, just staring at her, as she stared back with wide eyes, her hair slightly disheveled.

"God, could you be any more uncoordinated?" Yumichika sighed to himself, delicately placing his fingers over his face and shaking his head.

"Um… Hi there?" Belladonna choked out with a bit of nervous laughter.

"Uh- Sorry!" Ikkaku scrambled to get off of her.

As he held out a hand to Belladonna, Ikkaku introduced himself.

"My name's Ikkaku Madarame. I'm the third seat."

"Belladonna Liddon, the new fourth seat… It's very nice to meet you," she stated, brushing of her behind and patting down her hair.

"Now that you two have, erm, _met_, let's get going?"

the girl brushed the front of her skirt down and fixed the white ruffles, then smiled and nodded towards Yumichika.


End file.
